1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for managing the interaction of application components. The present invention further relates to assigning broadcast bus channels to application components.
2. Introduction
An application component, also referred to as an applet or a widget, is a single task application that may be integrated with a graphical user interface. For example, an application component may perform stock tracking, receive weather updates, track a specific cargo, display a clock, or other data tasks. These application components may share data with other application components. Currently, data sharing between application components is pre-set within the graphical user interface.